Perfectly Imperfect
by Colliequest
Summary: For a long time she had been of the mindset that Goku should know better and fix his priorities on his own, but she realized now that that wasn't how his mind worked.


*appears out of nowhere* Hello! It appears I found yet another fandom during my absence. That's my life, fandom hopping...I never seem to stay in one place for long.

Anywho, this is more my take on the Son family than anything. My view is based as closely as possible to canon, but people can and do come to different conclusions.  
Everyone in the fandom seems so focused on the other families and pairings, and...they're good, too, but I really love the Son family and GoChi (yes, I ship it) the most. Kiiiiinda feel like they're under appreciated, y'know?

Oh, and the title...I just suck at titles. Bleh.

Word count: 783

Disclaimer-I don't think this crap is even needed, but no I don't own Dragon Ball. If I did there would be more family fluff.

* * *

Despite all of his flaws, she loved him. The man loved fighting above all else, to the point of shirking his responsibility to his family. Oh, he loved them, sure enough. But it was as if he was a child and had never learned to take on real world responsibility. ChiChi supposed she held a bit of blame there, as she had rarely held him to his responsibilities. The only one she really had was him getting a job. Then Mr. Satan had given them money, and she had given Goku the okay to spend his days training instead of working.  
For a long time she had been of the mindset that Goku should know better and fix his priorities on his own, but she realized now that that wasn't how his mind worked.

She had accepted long ago that training was a part of Goku. Take it away and he just wasn't the Goku she had fallen in love with anymore. She had only wanted to keep her children out of it. They needed to be able to make it by in the real world, and they couldn't do that if they grew to be obsessed with fighting like their father. Of course, over time she had relented a bit on that. Goku's death had changed her, and she had trained their youngest son partly in honor of his memory.

In the first five years of their marriage, it was common for Goku to run off training for hours. He learned that she wanted to know when he was going to be gone, and that she would be very upset if he didn't. He always came back in time for supper. Those had been the happiest years of their marriage, where Goku was learning how to be a husband and father, and the world was at peace.

She had not been happy when he had stayed away after Namek. His defense had been that he was learning a new technique and that it would be useful if anyone was in trouble and he needed to get to them right away like in the situation at Namek, but she suspected those weren't his only reasons. She knew he couldn't pass up an opportunity to train, and she knew he would keep things like that to himself if he thought it might upset her.  
She had been devastated when he had died in the Cell games. She knew he had good reasons for that-he had promised her that he would come back alive, and he had never just broken a promise. He had wanted to keep the Earth safe. That didn't stop her from being angry at him for months afterward.

Goku was not parenting material, but his children adored him all the same. He may not ask them how school went or do anything to raise them up to be functioning adults-how could he when he wasn't one himself?-but he had no problem being a doting father. He was playful and gentle with his sons, and while he wasn't able to teach them how to make it in today's world, he did pass on what he did know-which was living in the country and how to survive in the woods. He taught them how to catch and find food, gather firewood, took them camping. More than anything he seemed eager to train them. Training was probably the only thing he could really pass onto them. ChiChi almost felt guilty that she had kept that from happening for so long. Almost.

She had always loved the man deeply. She suspected that he didn't love her in quite the same capacity, and that hurt a little. Still, she wasn't going to fault him for it-by now she realized how naive she had been at the start of their marriage. Marrying him had been borderline crazy, but it had worked out well enough anyway. And she wouldn't trade the children she got out of it for anything...or her husband himself, for that matter, even if he drove her insane sometimes.  
In any case, she knew Goku did come to have some feelings for her. He had said so a time or two. But he spoke more in actions than words. The man was a free spirit, yet he still listened to and compromised with her, wanted her to be happy. While not touchy feely, he could be affectionate in his own way, too. He had learned, too, that his wife _was_ touchy feely, and that letting her be that way and returning her gestures a bit made her happy.

In the end, ChiChi couldn't imagine starting a family with anyone else.


End file.
